I Remember You
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Misty meets someone shes missed for a long time Misty is 18 and is touring with the sensational sisters Rated M for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

I Remember You

Misty sat at the Sensational Sisters Autograph table after just finishing one of their swimming routines. She thought becoming a sensational sister would be a dream come true. The adoring fans, the five star hotels, the fame, the glory, but she found out all too soon that it was not what she expected. The rush of hotels and airports, the all too adoring fans who would practicly trample over each other when they saw her at a hotel when all she wanted was to get some form of sleep. And the dieting.

"Uhhh." She sighed at just the thought, she hadn't eaten real food in who knows how long.

She missed camping, she missed training, she missed her pokemon she had no time to even enjoy them because of her strenuous schedule, she missed getting lost in the woods, Hell she even missed Team rocket, them trying to ruin everything might bring some excitement into her hotel to hotel show to show life. But most of all, most of all she missed Ash

_Ash_ just the thought of his name brought a pain to her stomach and a tear to her eye.

The ten year old kid she had fished out of a lake, who then promptly stole or _borrowed_ then destroyed her bicycle had become one of- No The best friend she had ever had.

The way they fought and bickered just to get on each others nerves the way they made fun of each other for making a mistake, losing a pokemon or getting lost made her blush when she thought about it.

She picked on him for fun sure but she always knew how much of a funny, kind, caring, and courageous person he was.

How he would risk anything, even himself to help a person or Pokémon in need.

She told herself in the beginning she was just following him because of her bike but she soon found out that was a lie and that she wanted to go because of him and him alone, because she had fallen for that annoying trainer that would send caterpies to fight pidgeottos.

'Oh yeah' she thought she had fallen for him hard.

But that time has passed. Ash was off being a Pokémon master, probably far busier than she was, if that was even possible. He had probably forgotten all about her.

He was probably off adventuring with Brock and some new friends somewhere in the world discovering new Pokémon every day fighting team rocket and having real fun. She would hear about him every so often, that he had becoming some new league champion, had won some grand tournament, or had saved the world from some pissed legendary Pokémon.

But that's all in a day's work for Ash Ketchum, the youngest Pokémon master in history at only eighteen.

But there was nothing she could do she just had to sit here and be the pretty model she was supposed to be.

What happened to the fiery red head with the mallet she wondered as she looked at herself in picture after picture she autographed.

She went back to autograph after autograph in the middle of her haze feeling bad about herself.

She took a picture of herself that was slid to her from a man who she didn't even bother to look at.

It was a picture of herself in her favorite swimsuit, a sparkly red one piece she seemed so happy in the photo she wondered what had happened to her the joy. It had left her life when ash did it was replaced by the rush and madness of fame.

"So who do I make it out to?" she asked not caring. "Just put from Misty to my best friend ever Ash." A deep voice answered.

She slowly looked up to see that the boy she had fished out of a lake and haunted her dreams had grown into a man. it had been five years since she had really seen him he had finally out grown her but not by much he was about two inches taller than her had slightly tanned skin and from what she could see, puberty had been good to him he was completely toned and looked like he was even trying to work on a beard but had so far only had achieved fuzz but what hadn't changed about Ash was his clothes he wore the same vest, jeans, sneakers, and hat she had fished him out in except they had increased in size.

"Huh I think I broke it." Ash said as he waved his hand in front of Misty's face

"ASH!" She nearly screamed as she snapped out of her confusion and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him over the table and got his vest soggy with her tears of joy.

"It's so great to see you." She said not letting him out of the embrace.

"So you didn't forget about me." Ash said as he wrapped her arms around her back in return

"Of course not. You're the best friend I've ever had. And I've missed you so much. More than you'll ever know." She said finally releasing him from the hug.

"Well why don't you tell me?" Ash asked.

"What?" Misty questioned

"Let's go and hang out just the two of us it will be just like old times."

"Well I don't know I have to be here- "oh please." Ash said smugly as he interrupted her. "I saw your sad face all the way through this line can you honestly say you want to be here more than hanging with your old friend?" Ash questioned with a grin spread on his face.

Misty thought for a second but she knew her mind was already made.

"Your right, fuck this place." She said as she jumped over the table to stand next to her best friend.

"So what do you want to do fir- "FOOD." Misty said as it was her turn to cut off Ash "I NEED REAL FOOD. No salads, no no calorie, no fat anorexia food or any five star restaurant my body has been killing me for some double double bacon cheeseburgers with extra fries and lots and lots of cheese."

"Well if that's what you want that is what you shall receive Misty." Ash said as he mockingly bowed

"Still mature as ever I see." Misty said as they walked out of the crowded lot outside the water theater.


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember You

Chapter 2

Misty and Ash sat in a diner as she started to inhale her food.

"Damn Misty" Ash said as he was humored at the speed his friend was eating

"Hhaeu uedh be ungra too if- "Misty I can't even understand what you're saying." He said as his friend swallowed her food

"I said you'd be hungry too if all you've eaten for the past almost two years since I joined was diet foods I swear that stuff is like swallowing air." Misty said as she took another mouthful of burger.

"HA HA is that why you were so happy to see me, you knew you'd get an excuse to stuff your face." Ash responded with a chuckle.

Misty responded with a death glare that would've turned anybody else to stone but the Pokémon master just shrugged it off.

"You know I still carry my mallet with me." Misty grumbled at Pokémon the master.

"So Ash why are you here in cerulean city I thought you'd be out adventuring." The girl asked

"Well I was but since I became a master it's kind of lost its touch, but I can't just come back and visit my best friend." Ash stated

Misty blushed at this and hoped Ash didn't notice but he did.

_After all these years he still thinks of me as a friend. _Misty thought slightly smiling which Ash also noticed feeding his ego but unlike misty was able to suppress it.

"Well since you hadn't visited me in five years I thought you had just forgotten about me." She said this with sarcasm but Ash could tell hidden behind it there was sadness and truth in Misty's eyes.

"Misty you don't seriously think that do you, you're the first and best friend I've ever had, and I could never possibly forget or replace you." Ash said seriously

After that comment their eyes stayed connected just a little longer than usual until Ash broke the awkward silence with "Even if I wanted to."

Misty responded to this by chuckling and throwing a few fries in his face

"Thanks Ash but you still haven't answered my question why are you coming back?"

"Well because I've achieved my goal to become a Pokémon master so now I'm going back home to take care of my mother and start a new gym in pallet, I figure the home of a Pokémon master is enough to get my hometown back on the map." Ash said proudly

"Well good luck to you I hope it works out." Misty said hopefully

"Wait you're not going to come with me?" Ash asked sadly at his friend's response

"Well no, tomorrow the sensational sisters go on tour for almost a year around seven regions." Misty said informatively

"Oh" Ash said let down "Well I promise we won't get so disconnected this time." Ash said proudly

"I hope not" Misty said to herself "Well let's not concentrate on that right now, so where's Brock, Pikachu, Dawn and May." she wondered

"Well since I became a master we kind of went our separate ways Brock went back to Pewter city to take care of his family again, I had Pikachu and my other Pokémon transferred to Professor Oaks lab to wait for me until I get back to pallet." Ash answered

"Why." Misty wondered sticking another fry in her mouth "Well I wanted it just to be the two of us." Ash said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as they both blushed deeply at that answer

"Aww how sweet." Misty said making him blush even darker

"So where's Dawn and May?" She asked finishing her food

"Well they've gone on their own to become masters they've entered what is it called? a domestic relationship." Ash said awkwardly

"Ash, you can just call them girlfriends it's no big deal. Ha ha poor Ash has nobody left for him." Misty said mockingly "Hey that's not funny I would never think of them like that there my friends and I'm happy for them."

"Hey I'm happy for them two, so tell them that the next time you see them." Misty asked

"Sure will, hey are you done I'm ready to get out of here." Ash said

"Ok lets split." Misty said agreeing

The next few hours the reunited friends spent walking around town catching up with each other it seemed that they both really missed each other, they were walking back to Misty's hotel when….

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off into the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Now give us Pikachu and nobody gets hurt." Demanded Meowth as he extended his claws

"Oh My god Ash, are these losers still following you around." Misty Mockingly yelled

"Alright Team Rocket YOUR ON." Ash said as he reached for his belt

"Poke- oh NOOO all my Pokémon are in pallet." Ash said deflated

"It's ok Ash I came prepared." Misty said as she drew her Pokémon

"Gyrados! I choose you! She yelled ash she threw her poke ball

"GYRADOOOOOOS" the Pokémon growled

"USE DRAGON BREATH" Misty commanded

Then a beam of energy came out of Gyrados's mouth sending team rocket into the sky

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNN" they yelled as they faded in the distance

"Looks like you still got It." said Ash as they resumed their walk towards Misty's hotel.

The two stood outside Misty's room having had too much of a fun day to want it to end.

"Will I get to see you before you leave?" Ash asked trying to hide his sadness, failing at his task

"I don't think so we leave early and I know how you like to sleep in." Misty joked as she opened her door and stood in the doorway

"Well then goodbye Misty I'm going to miss you a lot but again I promise we won't get so disconnected from one another again and I'll make sure to see one of your shows." Ash said

"Please don't it would only embarrass the hell out of me." They both laughed

"Well, goodbye Misty." Ash said sadly

"Yeah, Goodbye Ash." Misty said even sadder. Misty gave him a hug and closed the door.

Ash started to walk back down the hallway.

He made it about three steps before he ran the short distance back to Misty's room opening the door and embracing her in a very sudden passionate kiss. But Misty not taken by surprise immediately kissed him back.

Without breaking the kiss Ash pushed her back against the wall of her room as she pulled his hat off and threw it across the room then grabbed the front of his shirt to bring him even closer.

They just stood there and made out passionately for what seemed like an eternity before, again without ever breaking the kiss Misty started to push Ash back towards her bed.

Misty now feeling bold tried to push her tongue into Ashes mouth which he gladly gave entry.

Misty then pushed his back on the bed and straddled him.

Ash then pulled at the bottom of her shirt so she removed her arms from around his neck only to raise them up to get the shirt off to reveal a pink bra underneath.

Ash ogled at the beautiful body he was getting a view of and she blushed deeply.

But her own embarrassment didn't hold her back as she started to remove his and her own shoes as well, and Ashes shirt to reveal that her first suspicions were true he had a very muscled body.

Then right as she bent down to kiss him again he flipped them over so he was on top, getting a squeal out of Misty.

But it was soon muffled by a pair of lips pressed against her own as Ash moved to the side so he could lift Misty's legs in the air to remove her jeans, and reveal a matching pair of wet pink panties.

Making the gym leader blush even darker than before.

Ash then removed his lips from hers and whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful."

But before the girl could make any kind of response he started to nibble on the side of her neck eliciting a loud moan.

"ooohh my god ash." She whimpered in between her moans and gasping as he started to rub teasingly at the bottom of her panties.

"Aaaaaahhhhh."

Just as she was about to go insane from these new sensations Ash stopped, and got a disappointing groan out of Misty as he removed his pants to reveal a rather large bulge in the front of his boxers.

Misty simply smiled at this and went back to kissing him and laying him on his back straddling him and grinding herself against Ash's groin getting load moans out of both of them, even through the kiss.

"I,kiss,love,kiss,you,kiss." Misty said in between kisses as she unclasped her bra revealing her chest to an almost drooling Pokémon master.

"You know it's not polite to- uhhhhhhh."

she said/moaned right as Ash reached up and pinched one of her nipples.

"Oh my godddd." She moaned as Ash rolled her nipple back and forth and pushed her back on the bed to reunite their lips once again.

During this Ash slowly started to pull down Mistys soaked panties to reveal his crown jewel her hot and awaiting center, but before he could do anything Misty pulled down Ash's boxers to uncloak his stiffened member.

Now they were both laying there completely naked and blushing like tomatoes but they couldn't be happier or more in love, as Ash for what seemed like the twentieth time that night laid Misty down on her back and started to tease the hell out of her opening with his fingers making her soak the sheets with her juices and moan so loud she was surprised they didn't wake any other hotel residents

"AAAAHHHHHH, ASH enough, I need you, I need you." Misty pleaded

Ash didn't need any more encouragement as he positioned himself over her opening and slowly started entering her most private place.

Misty at first winced in pain, Ash looked in his best friends face to see if he should continue. She was still in pain but the look in her eyes told him to keep going any way. Until he reached her wall but with one thrust and a whimper of pain from Misty he was through

"AAAAHHHH ASH I NEED YOU NOW GO NOW." She yelled as she gripped the sheets she was laying on as Ash thrust faster and harder into her center

With her and Ashes moans and groans she knew they were approaching their climaxes.

"Uuuuuhhhh Uhh faster, faster, faster, faster, faster." Misty begged as if her life depended on It.

Ash was hammering his newly found love.

Misty's moans where mixing in with Ashes grunts in what felt like the closest thing to heaven.

"UHH UHH UHH UHH." Misty moaned

"ASH." Misty yelled

"MISTY." Ash yelled as they both climaxed and fell right next to each other slowly coming down from their highs.

"I love you, I love you." They both said as they cuddled into each other's arms and fell into a beautiful sleep.

Then

Misty woke up

She didn't open her eyes because she wanted to preserve the beautiful dream she had the night before.

She had many dreams about Ash but none as graphic as that one, she knew she would remember it forever, until she turned to her left and felt someone next to her, her eyes snapped open and saw what she wanted to see Ash Ketchum still fast asleep, she couldn't help herself but silently cheer, "Yes, Yes it wasn't a dream." She said so happily but then her cheers where cut down. _No, I have to leave today, to go on the tour I have to leave Ash, my new boyfriend, and the man I love… Fuck that, why should I give up what I love for something I hate, the show can go on without me I'm going with Ash. _

So she got up dressed in her favorite yellow half shirt her, jean shorts, and her sneakers finally feeling like her old self again.

She was completely packed and ready to go when Ash woke up and saw his new girlfriend smiling down at him.

"I Remember You, you're the girl I fell in love with."

Misty blushed at this but kept her grin.

"I'm not going on tour. I'm going to go to pallet with you, the man I love." Misty stated

"Well ok then." Ash said as he got out of bed and kissed his girlfriend

_His girlfriend_ he liked the sound of that.

They were walking down the path that leads out of Cerulean city and towards Pallet town when Misty's cell phone rang she looked at the I.D. To see that it was Daisy.

"You can still turn back, back to a life of fame and fortune, if you want to." Ash said

Misty simply smiled at him took her phone and chucked it at a pond of the trail.

SPLASH

"I've got everything I'll ever need right here." misty said poking his chest and embracing him in a short but passionate kiss. They walked hand in hand down the road to Pallet their future unknown but undeniably happy.

THE END 

A/N THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE THIS PAIRING WELL IM GOING TO SLEEP BECAUSE ITS 4:30 IN THE MORNING AND IM TIRED AS SHIT


End file.
